


E is for Eezo

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [19]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, One Shot, Short, challenge, sfw, varren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: an additional piece to add to the A-Z series...





	E is for Eezo

_"He started out really angry, but I've been giving him a lot of love and now he's a big old softie."_

_"You're aware of the parallels here, right?"_

 

Shepard's words echoed in Jack's mind as she looked over her pet at her feet. The varren grumbled as it chewed at the slab of meet between it paws - the sound almost like a purr and it made her smile. He'd come so far since she found him, scared, hurt and alone... and finally it hit her. 

When Shepard found Jack she'd been the same. Scared and hurt and alone... just as aggressive as Eezo had been.  Both of them had finally been shown love, and friendship. As a result they'd both learned how to trust.

The varren swallowed the last morsel of meat and looked up to Jack, licking his lips.  She swore he smiled at her.  She could see the trust and adoration in his eyes and beamed down at him, leaning forward to pat his head, "Guess we are pretty alike..."


End file.
